The invention relates to a roofing, for flat or arched roofs, made with molded synthetic-resin components shaped so as to permit rapid and stable assembly, effective protection from the infiltration of rain water, thermal and acoustic insulation and other purposes and advantages, which will be clear from the following text. It is also important to note thatxe2x80x94among other thingsxe2x80x94the covering hereof is particularly resistant over time to weather and other conditions, offers substantial chromatic stability (for aesthetic or other purposes) and is environmentally-friendly, as the roofing is made of entirely recyclable material. The tiles removed from demolished buildings can also be easily used again.
The roofing includes tiles and devices for fastening said tiles to a block or beam and batten frame supporting structure.
The tiles can be made of stiff, molded synthetic resin and comprise: along the edges which, when laid, are essentially perpendicular to the maximum slope line, an upper continuous contoured ridge along the upper edge and a lower continuous contoured ridge along the lower edge; and along the edges which, when laid, are essentially parallel to the maximum slope line, contours which are complementary in the partial overlap between said edges of contiguous tiles to make labyrinth seals which will carry off rain water towards the tiles of the row below.
According to this invention, said ridges are step-shaped to engage, when laid, with horizontal continuity, a row of tiles below with the row of tiles above. Furthermore, said anchoring, devices include; a through hole in one of the ridges and a slot in the other ridge to fasten two tiles from contiguous rows that partially overlap along the ridges to an underlying supporting structure with a screw device.
Advantageously, said continuous ridges are square step-shaped, which also allows limited relative sloping by limited relative play.
The screw holes are formed next to the lower edge whose lower ridge overlaps the upper ridge of a tile below presenting two slots. Said slots can be formed in enlargements of the ridge of said upper edge.
That one of the aforesaid complementary labyrinth contours, which is underneath the other when laid, and forms ducts on the upper, i.e. dorsal, surface, can endxe2x80x94downstreamxe2x80x94with a stepped recess to facilitate water carry-off onto the tile below.
The roofing can include ridge caps shaped like inverted gutters which can present overlapping profiles to form carry-off duct labyrinths and, along each of the longitudinal edges, a flexible lip suitable for adapting to the slope of the corresponding roof pitch and for being anchored to the tiles on which it rests when laid.
The roofing can include half tiles for completing each horizontal row of adjacent tiles, to be arranged alternately at one end and at the opposite end in contiguous rows of tiles, so that the tiles of one row are staggered with respect to those of the contiguous row; which half tiles can also be produced by cutting a tile.
In a possible configuration, the plate of the tile forms a xe2x80x9cbent tilexe2x80x9d contour with external and internal arched terminal edges which engage, when laid, with those of the plates of contiguous rows.
Some tiles can be made of clear material, such as polycarbonate or similar, to create skylights simply by fitting the clear tiles in specific areas of the roof.
The invention will be better understood with the following description and accompanying drawing, illustrating a practical, nonrestrictive example of the invention.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a roofing, with parts removed;
FIG. 2 illustrates a set of tiles, of which only one is in solid lines, to illustrate rows of staggered tiles on a roofing;
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate perspective views of a tile, from above and from below;
FIGS. 5, 6 and 7 illustrate local sections marked Vxe2x80x94V, VIxe2x80x94VI and VIIxe2x80x94VII in FIG. 2;
FIGS. 8 and 9 illustrate local sections, marked VIIIxe2x80x94VIII and IXxe2x80x94IX in FIG. 2;
FIGS. 10 and 11 illustrate local sections marked Xxe2x80x94X and XIxe2x80x94XI in FIG. 2;
FIG. 12 illustrates a partial perspective view of a tile along the side forming the labyrinth;
FIG. 13 illustrates a plan view of a portion of FIG. 12 and of a contiguous, partially sectioned tile;
FIGS. 14, 15, 16 and 17 illustrate elements for forming a ridge between two pitches, in views and sections marked XIVxe2x80x94XIV in FIG. 1, XVxe2x80x94XV in FIG. 16, XVIxe2x80x94XVI and XVIIxe2x80x94XVII in FIG. 14, on various scales;
FIGS. 18, 19, and 20 illustrate tiles of reduced dimensions in views from above and from below and in cross section according to line XXxe2x80x94XX in FIG. 19; and
FIG. 21 is a perspective view of a modified embodiment of the tile.